o retorno dos marotos
by vitoria.soares.77715869
Summary: e se Sirius nao morre -se e James voltas-se e juntos a Remus virasem professores em Hogwarts como seria a reaçao dos alunos e dos professores a escola que se prepare pois marotos voltaram


Harry nao acreditava no que estava vendo

era igual a imagem vista a muitos anos no espelho de ojesed

com cabelos bagunçados e olhos cor de avela lá estava ele seu pai

claro demorou um tempo para seu pdrinho e remus o convencerem que nao estava vendo assombraçoes depois de uma noite de gritos e lagrimas ele descidiu que precisava de uma prova

o homem se transformou em um magnifico cervo

o menino que sobreviveu correu e abraçou o pescoço do animal james voltou a forma humana e retribuiu o abraço do filho aquele foi pontas, este é seu pai que estava ali com ele ao vivo e em cores

_pai...

_sou eu filhote, e nunca mais vou lhe abandonar

* * *

fazia alguns dias harry havia reencontrado seu pai, ninguem alem de sirius, remus , dumbledore e harry sabiam que james estava vivo, todos os outros teriam uma bela surpresa

tres novas cadeiras foram adicionadas a mesa dos professores cada uma com um desenho diferente um lobo um cão e um cervo, nem minerva sabia o que aquilo significava

dumbledore foi bem claro na hora de falar que era surpresa

_"_ só irao saber na hora da abertura"_

harry tentava conter o sorriso emquanto via ron e mione discutirem sobre quem seriam os novos professores

dumbledore silenciou o salao

_ bem este ano teremos uma nova materia em hogwarts!

a professora "minnie"(apelido dado por sirius) arregalou os olhos aconpanhando os outros professores e alunos incledulos

_podemos saber que matéria é essa albus?!

_a resposta é simples minha cara minerva a nova matéria é um guia de pegadinhas

todo salao ficou de boca aberta, george e fred se entreolharam em choque se perguntando se tinham ouvido errado

minerva se levantou dando um olhar severo ao mais velho

_ com todo respeito diretor mais VOCE ENDOIDOU ALBUS DUMBLDORE!

ele sorriu e disse calmamente

_ minerva , por acaso voce prestou atençao nos desenhos das cadeiras ao seu lado,o que te lembra?

_ deixe-me ver,um cao um lobo e um- mcgonagall caiu em si arregalou os olhos e espalideceu chocada- impossivel! nao pode ser!

o diretor apontou para as grandes portas do salao

_ que entrem james potter sirius black e remus lupin os marotos!

as portas se abriram revelando tres rapazes com sorrisos felizes que andaram sem hesitar até a frente da mesa dos professores e se viraram para os alunos

_ quanto tempo nao vemos essa cara de surpresa a cara de um deles?!

_ muito tempo james acho melhor nos apresentarmos

remus deu um passo a frente, os gemeos nao cabiam em si de tanta emoçao eles viveram 3 anos de suas vidas com dois de seus idolos e ne sabiam

_ alguns de voces ja me conhecem ensinei defesa aqui a dois anos atras, pra aqueles que nao me conhecem sou remus lupin, e eu sou um lobisomem-os primeiros anos arregalaram os olhos- mas fiquem tranquilos eu só sou uma ameaça na lua cheia, fora desta todos estamos seguros, meu apelido maroto é monny(aluado) e eu represento o lobo

disse ele se sentando na cadeira dom o desenho do animal

os professores estava em choque entao de repente madame ponfrey começou a chorar e desceu da cadeira e abraçou os dois garotos

_ madame P sentimos sua falta!

a emfemeira nao teve voz pra repreender sirius voltou para a mes de olhos vermelhos

sirius deu um passo a frente

_ como todos sabem eu sou sirius black e a algum tempo eu era um fugitivo de azkaban mas depois de uma luta contra voldemort-muitos se encolheram fazendo harry revirar os olhos-eu fui declarado inocente, sou padrinho do harry potter e meu apelido é almofadinhas eu represento o cachorro andou até sua cadeira e se sentou

james era o ultimo a se apresentar tinha um grande sorisso na cara, passou os olhos pelo local que pensou que jamais veria denovo, parando em olhos verdes esmeralda na mesa da grifinória ele fez uma pequena reverencia

_sou james potter sim sou o pai do harry e sim eu estava morto durante este tempo e agora de alguma forma eu voltei, me chamavam de pontas eu represento o cervo

Foi possivel ver sirius susurrando algo pra remus _"_estamos de volta o aluado o cao e o veado"_o lobisomem deu uma risada_"_ voce nunca aprendi nao é almofadinhas, é cervo nao veado"_ sirius deu um sorriso convencido com um brilho no olhar que a muito nao se via_"_pra mim é a mesma coisa"_

james olhou desconfiado para os amigos e se sentou enquanto os alunos -principalmente os gemeos que ainda processavam a ideia de que harry era herdeiro de um maroto- aplaudian e assobiavam tirando o resto do choque

snape tinha a cara de quem podia assasinar alguem e minerva se debrulhava em lagrimas sendo abrçada pelos tres garotos

mais ela nao ligava

**os marotos estavam de volta e mais ninguem iria os separar**


End file.
